The Night of the POrt Royal Ball
by I'll see you in Zurich
Summary: What if the ending of COTBP never happened. Will Wlizabeth and Will be able to admit their feelings for each other?... WE...


I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, they belong to Disney. 

The story idea was taken from a book called 'Teen Idol' by Meg Cabot. I have merely fused the two together to create an enjoyable waffy story…. Enjoy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Will and I walked through the garden on the night of the Port Royal Ball, I could feel the tension between us growing even stronger. I'm not sure of what Will was tense about, but I was more than aware of my ever growing feelings for him. I had hoped that when we were are the Isla de Muerta, Will would have proclaimed his un-dying love for me. But he kept silent. And despite us growing ever closer since we got back, we still remain 'just friends' I want more. I was devastated when he did not ask me to the Ball. I really thought he felt the same for me as I do for him. I mean, he sailed all the way over the Caribbean with a Pirate to find me. When we returned to Port Royal, Jack had managed to talk himself out of the gallows, and into being granted clemency. Even I don't understand how he managed it… And I was especially surprised when he had asked me to the Port Royal Ball. And I was especially surprised at myself for saying yes. It was only because Will hadn't asked me. I wondered what he was after. But, after spending the whole evening watching him smooth talk the rich and pick the pocket of any un-suspecting fool, I knew quite well what he was after. I couldn't have cared less though. All I cared about was William Turner. The man of my dreams. Words can't describe how I feel when I am around him. He had been acting strange all evening. In fact, he had been acting strange ever since he found out that I was going to the ball with Jack. He kept trying to tell me something important, but something always interrupted us. It then always turned into an awkward situation. Earlier, Will and I had been talking and our faces were getting closer and closer together, when suddenly, he handed me my purse, which and been sat on the table, and walked away. I was desperate to know what he had to say to me, and why he had been acting so strange the past week. Which is why I jumped at the chance to walk with him in the garden.

We had been walking in contented silence for the past few minutes. Will kept catching my eye and then turning away. I swept my hair behind my ear and one of my earrings dropped to the floor. Will bent down and picked it up for me. I touched his hand and went to take the earring back. The next thing I knew, Will had dropped the earring again?.. His hands were cupping my face. He was kissing me like he never wanted to stop. And I was kissing him back. I wasn't imagining it. Because I couldn't imagine details like Will's hands smelling of metal and wine… and them feeling so gentle upon my face, even though those hands had seen more work then I could possibly imagine… And the way his kiss was gentle at first, and then not gentle at all. But passionate. All of the feelings that I had for William Turner were spilling out into the kiss. And then, his hands were no longer cupping my face. They were at my waist and were pulling me towards him until our bodies were pressed so close together, I gasped in surprise. I could feel his warm skin against mine, my arms were around his neck. He grinned at me and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't feel the brooch on my dress digging into me until it was too late… The pin dug into my skin. 'Ow…' I pulled back. 'Lizzie, are you ok?' He asked. He had called me Lizzie and I liked it. 'What's wrong'  
'Nothing.' I replied. Because nothing was wrong. For the first time, everything felt fantastically right. I had everything I wanted. Will Turner. 'It's just that I have wanted'  
'I'm sorry.' Will whispered. Although he didn't sound sorry at all. 'But I had to do it Lizzie. Because I know that I'll probably never get another chance'  
I had been unpinning the brooch as he spoke. Now, I dropped it. The expensive jewellery disappeared into the long grass. 'I know you said that you and Jack are just friends.' Will said. He sounded more upset than a man who had just been doing some pretty serious kissing should have. Especially considering the fact that I had definitely been kissing back. 'But… well, I mean, I'm not stupid. He's Captain jack Sparrow, Lizzie'  
'What does this have to do with Jack?' I asked. Genuinely confused. And from the anxious tone of his voice, I went from feeling like everything was perfect at last, to feeling anxious too. 'I have to tell you Lizzie. I can't get you out of my head. And the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that you are the only girl in the world that I want to be with'  
I was shocked. Will Turner, the boy I had loved since I was eleven years old, was here, in my garden, confessing his love for me. It was like all of my dreams were coming true at once. However, Will still sounded anxious. 'Like I said, he's Jack Sparrow, rugged pirate'  
'So'  
'Don't so me Lizzie. You're the one who agreed to go to the Port Royal Ball with him'  
'Yes…' I said. And then slowly, so slowly, it began to dawn on me. What Will was trying to say. Suddenly so many things made sense. Like my purse. Will had handed me the purse not because he wasn't attracted to me. Oh no. It was because he thought I was in love with Jack Sparrow. He thought I was taken. And suddenly, even though it was dark out, and a little chilly in my dress on a clear Port Royal night - it was like the sun had come out. It felt like it had come out and was pouring all over me, warming me. 'I went to the ball with Jack,' I explained, feeling weak at the knees from the way he was looking at me, like I mattered. 'because he asked me to go with him. Not because I'm in love with him'  
And then I just blurted out the truth and it wasn't scary. It just felt right. 'I was never in love with Jack… The way I am with you'  
Will's grip on my hand tightened. It didn't seem like he was ever going to let go of it anytime soon. 'Did you just say that you loved me?' He asked.  
'Only since we were eleven. There has never been anyone else Will, only you…' I smiled at him. 'Why do you think I refused the Commodore's proposal? And find any excuse to come and talk to you at the shop? I'm just crazy about'  
I didn't get to do much talking after that. On the account that Will grabbed me and pulled me to him. He started kissing me all over again. And this time, I didn't stop him. He pulled away, leaving me breathless…  
'I love you too Lizzie…' He whispered, and then pulled me back in for another passionate embrace. I melted into his grasp and went weak at the knees. We kissed all the way through the rest of the ball, in our shady corner in the garden. We even kissed through the fireworks display, to tell you the truth, we didn't even notice them. I guess that was because we were making fireworks of our own. Will is such a good kisser and as things got more passionate, we both decided that it was time to stop, before we went too far. After all, we do have forever for all of that…


End file.
